callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Grognak The Destroyer
Grognak The Destroyer, Attorney at Law, M.D. is Kevin's Grand Theft Auto V Online persona and a recurrent character in the channel. Overview Grognak The Destroyer is a member of the Grognak species. Grognak The Destroyer has been diagnosed with Amnosia. Grognak is known to be a communist. Grognak is an attorney who charges high payments, and has been known to represent both sides of a case. Grognak is good friends with Jesus. It has not yet been confirmed whether or not Grognak is male or female as they have been known to dispute people when they are assuming their gender. Grognak has recently adopted skill with busses, and prefers a red bus. Grognak is famous for their ability to stomp villages. Appearance Grognak The Destroyer has the appearance of a bald, white person. Often times, Grognak wears sunglasses and headphones. Family Grognak has one adopted son named "Rocky" played by Twitch streamer tomlwsn998, who Grognak cares for deeply. They also have a husband named CDD played by Twitch streamer Joefudge. He got his name CDD because originally Grognak was going to call him Double D, but Joefudge recalled that he got straight D’s and a C once which gave Grognak the name CDD The Sims 2 In the video Sims 2 but it's 2018, Grognak was featured as a Sim. Grognak has the Popularity aspiration and moves to Desiderata Valley. Grognak visits a kiddie playhouse, where they meet a sketchy man in a trench coat, and a potion-dealer. Grognak bought ten Plantophic-C potions, which is known to cure Plantsimism. It is unknown if Grognak took the potions and/or cured their Amnosia with it. Grognak joins a group of other sims in a jam session, which causes them to catch a few side-eyes from watching sims. At the end of the performance, Grognak freezes in place, but their head moves wherever Kevin's camera goes. A mystical bright light shines onto the kiddie playhouse lot, which Kevin assumes is the Lord's presence, but was actually caused by an Infallibly Good Witch appearing on the lot. Grognak's house in the Sims 2 appears to be generic with uncolored and even basic items. Later, Jim Pickens and his Imaginary Dad moves in with Grognak. Grognak and Jim got along well at first, but then Grognak began pranking Jim. Grognak and Jim's Imaginary Dad have been seen being intimate with one another. After Jim gets back from college, he influences another sim to fight Grognak. In the end, Jim and Grognak work things out. Grognak dies of hunger. The Sims Medieval In the Middle Ages Grognak was known to be a knight in the kingdom of fecktopia. Grognak gets engaged to a frog queen but the wedding is canceled twice because they are sleep-deprived. Then, after being friendzoned for a short period of time, Grognak marries her. We learn Grognak's parents have been eaten by a whale. Grognak finds someone's eyebrows and returns them to their owner. Grognak vanquishes some goblins that threaten the kingdom and feeds the townspeople with goblin giblets. Category:Character